When using the Internet on a cellular or similar mobile network, the translation, performed by remote Domain Name System (DNS) servers, from computer hostnames to Internet Protocol (IP) addresses can take a significant amount of time on the order of one to several seconds. This is due to the communication delays involved in cellular and many other mobile wireless technologies. Downloading and displaying a webpage in a web browser typically involves multiple such translations. For example, there may be a translation for the main page and often one translation for each of the images and advertisements on the main page. The delays introduced by these multiple translations slow down the display of a webpage and as a result degrade the mobile Internet experience.